Ask Discord Whooves
Ask Discord Whooves" (often just Discord Whooves) is a Story-Based Ask Blog, meaning that while questions are answered in mostly every update, it has an overlying story which is followed throughout the entire blog, instead of simply answering questions, or only having short plot lines. (Though there were and probably will be many sub-plots, usually involving either guest blogs, or more commonly its 'sibling blogs' which include (but are not necessarily limited to) The (Time) Master, Miss Twilight Sparkle, Ask-Inkiepie (through The Master) and (Smutti's) MissPinkamena (also through The Master). The general plot of the story involves Doctor Whooves, a ponified version of The Doctor from the long running BBC Series "Doctor Who". Not knowing how or why, the Doctor was somehow thrown into the 'ponyverse', where he was forced to regenerate and take on a pony form. During his adventures, his most vital traits were twisted around due to Discord's power and made him very selfish and cowardly. The reader is treated to an experience that showcases what would happen if this heroic Time Lord with a TARDIS (an incredibly many sided, living time and space traveling contraption with many, admittedly luxurious features) would do if he lost faith in himself and just tried to enjoy himself without getting caught up in the problems of others. At first, it may look to be "nothing" or "doing unmentionable things with uncountable mares and stallions from random universes". However, if the reader delves well into the psyche of this Time Lord, he/she can find a broken and fearful man who's - perhaps out of mental denial - blind to the world and all his doings spiraling down upon him, ready to crush him. Story Warning: The following entries may contain major spoilers to first time AND returning readers, as well as future Doctor Who viewers. View at own risk. 'Shortened and general overview' Doctor Whooves was originally a "humanoid" Time Lord, but due to unknown reasons he stumbled into the "pony universe" and his appearance altered along with that due to a regeneration from a currently unknown cause. In his discorded state, he completely abhors the fact that he's a pony, but he has many instances where he shows various pony-like behaviors, which he reacts to quite dramatically. The Doctor was originally traveling with Derpy/Ditzy. Not much is known about their adventures or their relationship before the Doctor was discorded in the "Caverns of Truth", the supposed dwelling place of the original Discord from the past. After the Doctor witnessed what he simply called 'The Truth', he became a coward and chose to abandon saving the world. Because of this, Derpy/Ditzy chose to resign from being the Doctor's companion. Since then, the Doctor locked himself up in the TARDIS, refusing to help anyone and choosing to "do nothing". Though, while he claims to do nothing, he sometimes leaves the TARDIS. This usually happens when he's trying to find a mare (or stallion on rare occasions) to bed with. The rest of the time, he usually spends sleeping, drinking, loafing around, or doing various solo activities like solitaire or watching Noire films. From time to time the Doctor unwillingly shows his "un-discorded" self, visually indicated by brown fur (in contrast to the usual grey one). The reasons for these bursts of the undiscorded state vary, but are usually related to his personal feelings in a situation. The duration of this state doesn't last long, and sometimes results in a violent reaction. He is completely unaware of this change, and when questioned about it he refuses to acknowledge it. 'Key Moments' It was revealed fairly early on that at one point in the past, Ditzy(/Derpy) was a companion of the Doctor and that she was given the choice to leave with the Doctor, letting the universe to fend for itself, living in the Time Vortex, removed from the troubles of the world. She refused and went against his will, which he took as a betrayal. Later the Doctor realizes that something is wrong with with his body, resulting in bodily and mental stress, though he's unaware of its source. After a while, the Doctor hints at what happened between him and Discord, saying that Discord didn't do anything to him, instead, he just saw "The Truth". Here it is also revealed that he's completely unaware if this new pony form even supports the Time Lord ability of regeneration (at this point, he's not even sure which Doctor he is) and soon he admits to be mortified by the idea of dying. It is again shown how the Doctor relates to Derpy. While he is filled with helpless rage over Derpy's "betrayal" and that she wants him to return to his former self, which the Doctor believes would only lead to his certain death. However, it is also shown that with all the pain Derpy causes him, he still doesn't wish to hurt her, asking - almost begging in his own way - her to stay clear of him. The Doctor also firmly believes that his coat was always of the gray hue it currently shows, despite the fact that in a few moments, when he returns to his true self, he regains his brown coat, if only momentarily. Although the Doctor would like to deny the idea, he's unsure whether or not Derpy's children are 'truly' his own. 'Background story' It was revealed through the author's blog (Jitterbug Jive ), that Discord Whooves is in fact, the 12th incarnation of the Doctor (the human Doctor), however neither the circumstances of his regeneration to pony form were (officially) revealed. The Doctor himself is also unaware that he is the 12th incarnation. An interesting note to add is that it was established in Doctor Who canon that (unless the time line is changed) the Doctor would have an "evil" selfish form 'somewhere between his 12th and ultimate bodies' who would take on the name of "The Valeyard". Since The Valeyard made an appearance in the show, but in human form it is possible to think that the Doctor's new found Pony form is more connected to his presence in "The Ponyverse" than to him actually regenerating into a pony body, and in returning to his previous universe, he would be able to regain his human form without regenerating once more. At this point, it is little more than specualtion. 'Discordation' Little is know about what caused the Doctor to turn, other than the fact that the Doctor calls it "The Truth" and he is absolutely terrifed of it. The Discord who showed him 'The Truth' is not the one from the show, but in fact the original Discord who was faced long ago by Luna and Celestia. The original Discord is vastly more powerful than the in-show Discord. The Doctor supposedly faced Discord in a place called "The Caverns of Truth", where he was seperated from Ditzy and shown something so terrifying that it caused him to become a coward. He separated (quite harshly at that) from his then-companion "Ditzy Derpy Doo Hooves", whom he believes to have betrayed him. She left on her own will after the Doctor refused to help and even resorted to hitting her in his panicked state. She is not aware of the 'Discord' effect. The Doctor himself does not wish to talk about it, and avoids directly confronting what 'The Truth' is whenever he's asked about it. The most he's ever willingly explained was that everything he's ever done 'doesn't matter', and that The Truth is universal. He even admitted to denying it when he first found it, but is absolutely sure that what he saw was real. A few physical features of the Discordation effect include the gray coat that the main 6 were also shown to develop when they were turned by Discord. It is established that the Discordation effect is only visible to those who weren't close to the affected ponies, meaning that friends and relitives can't see the color change. Apart from this, the Doctor interestingly shows the ability to (unconsciously) fight against this "infection". All Time Lord bodies are capable of fighting various infections and poisons, even of highly lethal properties by regenerating (not necessarily in full power, which of course leads to a new body, and the loss of "a life") and the Doctor often shows that his body is fighting against the Discordation effect, either by exhaling energy (which later finds its way to a special hourglass he calls "अनन्ता Ananta" which means "Endless, infinite" in Sanskrit) or even regaining his brown coat and mane temporarily, though the latter one only happens when he feels honest joy, a gust of righteousness, or anything else that could draw him closer to his true self. It is also established that the Doctor is oblivious to the discordation's presence and effect on him, insisting "I'm me" and that he was "always gray." 'Major Events' (Add things like breakdowns/Derpy/Twilight/Master meetings here) (Should this be combined with 'Key moments'?) 'Cameos/Miniature Sub-Plots' (Any other sub-plots interactions) The Doctor Warning: The following entries may contain major spoilers to first time AND returning readers, as well as future Doctor Who viewers. View at own risk. 'Physical Traits' This particular Doctor Whooves has a few of his own unique traits that make him different from the one in-show. Due to his discorded state, he is grey with a black mane and his cutie mark's colors are faded. His mane is slightly unkempt, with a few loose strands in the front rather than being fully slicked back. His eyes are an icey blue, and accompanied by dark shadows on the bottom of his eyes which he claims are from lack of sleep and stress. Also, unlike his in-show counterpart who is an earth pony, Discord Whooves is a pegasus. He explains that the wings appear every once in a while because his body is trying to stablize to the 'ponyverse' and tries to counter them out with a vast ammount of energy. Though he doesremove them at one point, the Master forced them to come back. It has been noted that the Doctor's wings had been growing in size as the story progressed. 'History' Note: A life around the length of a millennium, especially one as eventful as the Doctor's could fill a larger wiki easily (in fact, it did ), because of this, this section will only mention the most major facts of the Doctor. Born on Gallifrey, partially of the DNA of a being known only as "The Other", one of the creators of modern Time Lord society, the Doctor hardly had a Flash Gordon-esque start. He was born and raised to be a proper Time Lord, to stay out of other civilizations' problems, not to interfere with history too much. Not counting his 'brief' time as "Discord Whooves" so far, he failed to live by this rule, more often than not. His childhood is rarely discussed, but it is known that he was good friends with The Master, at least until they undergone a traditional Time Lord initiation ceremony, where children are taken to a hole in the fabric of Time and Space on Gallifrey and are forced to look into it, which causes them to embrace both the past, present and future at the same time. By the Doctor's own telling, this experience changes everyone. "Some find inspiration, some run and some go mad." When once asked what he did, the Doctor replied with a somewhat forced indifference "Oh, I've ran. Been running ever since." Along his travels through time and space, he met many many civilizations helped quite a lot of them. Sadly, helping one civilization usually meant having to stop the plans of certain sinister individuals of entire civilizations. While he generally frowns on the idea of using weapons and violence, this doesn't stop him from using it if he sees no other viable solution to a situation. Apart from the many people he met only briefly, he also had slightly more permanent 'friends' and companions through the ages, most of which eventually grown weary of the travels, grown apart from the Doctor or left behind on purpose by the Doctor to save them a life of drifting when they could live a much happier life where they were. Surprisingly, as beloved the Doctor became to the peoples of various civilizations he saved, almost equally hated he was on his homeworld, at least for a time. He was considered a criminal, which he indeed was. He stole a TARDIS, an extremely dangerous time traveling mechanism that would require six trained Time Lords to operate properly and kept interfering with the time line on countless occasions. What's more, he took his grand daughter with him on these criminal adventures. However, as punishment, he was made to undertake certain tasks for the Lord President (The leader of the Time Lords), which eventually allowed him to clean his name. A very important piece in the Doctor's story and arguably his greatest enemy - worthily standing along side such foes as The Master and the Daleks - is interestingly: Himself. Or as he called himself: "The Valeyard". The Valeyard made his first appearance in disguise on Gallifrey, placing charges against The Doctor, who was still in his 6th body at this time. Eventually the Valeyard was revealed as a fraud, fabricating evidence against the Doctor before the Time Lord council and even his identity as a - possible - future version of the Doctor who traveled to his own past with many intents, among which were prosecuting his past self (the 6th Doctor) and as a part of the Doctor's punishement, receiving all of the Doctor's then remaining regenerations. As revealed by thr Master, the Valeyard would be "somewhere between the Doctor's 12th and ultimate form". (Time Lords being known to have 13 bodies, with only a very select number of exceptions who usually either stole other Time Lord's lives or were awarded more for their usefulness.) A great change came to both the Doctor and the rest of the universe when a bloody war between the Daleks and Time Lords escalated to such a level that the Time Lords were forced to measure the idea of destroying the entirety of existence, so they may live on as spiritual beings, free of the Daleks (and every other species). The Doctor fought against this proposition, but it became clear that the Time Lords would go through with it. Because of this he triggered one of the greatest Time Locks in all of existence, essentially locking both the Time Lords and (most of) the Daleks away from the rest of the universe in a place where time itself is unstable. 'Psychology' The first thing on anyone's mind, reading through the Doctor's history could be connected to the line "Oh, I've ran. Been running ever since.". This hints at the fact that the Doctor isn't in fact an unstoppable force of nature, as his companions and even enemies often see him. He does have things he's afraid of, even if he rarely speaks of them. And interesting thing to note is that something very similar is said in the Blog itself, but not towards the initiation ceremony to which the above quote refers to, instead it is used at "The Truth" the experience/realization that made the Doctor fall for Discord's magic. "I saw the Truth.... and I ran." Generally the Doctor is a self driven hero. He doesn't fight for any particular cause but simply for the good of all creatures. Even when it comes to the most despicable creatures in existence, he only aims to destroy them if he sees them as a threat to everything else. (A good example to this is the Daleks who were one side on the Last Great Time War, and who's only goal is to exterminate all "lesser" life in the universe.) 'Skills, Abilities, Tools' (Manipulative skills, Tactics, Solving the Impossible, "The Doctor Remembers Everyone", Sonic, TARDIS and how he uses these goes here) ready5.png barfight2.png newsonic.png 'Relationships with other ponies' (Ponies are rubbish goes here. AKA: How the Doctor feels about certain characters, not to be confused with the character profiles below) Other Characters and Interblog Links 'Ditzy Derpy Doo Hooves' Ditzy was the first pony the Doctor met in Equestria, and was also his first and only companion before he was discorded. Little is known about her character, other than what was shown of her in a few small scenes and what the Doctor has stated about her. She left after the Doctor hit her in a panic, and since then has had minimal interaction with the Doctor save for a few moments when he decided to go to her. He has brought her back on the TARDIS twice so far. The first time he taped her mouth shut and yelled at her, but let her go after a change of heart. The second time he brought her on the TARDIS, he was excessively violent with her, breaking her wing and beating her to the ground. He stopped himself mid-beating and told her to stay away from him. Since that event, Ditzy has been in the hospital recovering. Her two daughters, Dinky and Sparkler, visit her on occasion, and she has a mysterious black unicorn as a guardian. The Doctor has generally kept his distance, but he slept with her best friend Carrot Top just to spite her. He also had sex with two of the hospital nurses in Ditzy's bathroom for the sole purpose of making her cry. There are some implications that she loves the Doctor, but her feelings have not been confirmed. 'The Master' The Master (real name: Koschei) is the Doctor's long-time arch-foe and the only other Time Lord officially known to have survived the Time War. He was last seen sealing the planet Gallifrey back inside the Time War's temporal lock and attacking lord President Rassilon, apparently ending up locked with therest of the Time Lords. The circumstances of his ending up in the Pony universe, or his regeneration into a blond blue-coated stallion are unknown. 'Dinky and Sparkler' Ditzy's two daughters who were created via genetic loom in a similar manner to Jenny. The Doctor is always vague whenever he's asked about them, and he is insistant that they are in no way related to him. Despite his claims, he does seem to hesitate on occasion whenever the subject is brought up. The two girls were not present when Ditzy left the Doctor, implying that they were still in Ponyville when the event happened. Neither of them are aware of what occured, assuming the Doctor decided to go on adventures by himself for a while. They were also told that Ditzy was in the hospital from a 'work accident', so they are unaware of the Doctor's treatment towards their mother. Sparkler seems to be much more happy and bubbly than her sister, Dinky. She has outwardly referred to Ditzy as 'mama' and nearly called the Doctor 'papa' before Dinky stopped her. Sparkler is blissfully clueless to the problems occuring, and believes the story about her mother being in an accident. The Doctor has turned brown on two occasions when someone threataned her safety, and he seems quite protective of her despite his claims of hating the two of them. Dinky, on the other hand, seems to be a large contrast to Sparkler. She is highly observant and skepticle to the whole situation, aware that there is something wrong with the Doctor and their mother. She has called Ditzy 'Mother', but has not regaurded the Doctor as a parental figure outwardly as of yet. Dinky is a rather brave filly, as she has once directly stood up against the Doctor and told him to leave without hesitation. 'Miss Twilight Sparkle' Their interactions started when Discord Whooves was drunk, and Twilight offered her hoof in friendship. He proclaimed that "I don't NEED friends! Friends are RUB-(belch)". Twilight insisted that not only did he need a friend, but that she was going to hug him. While hugging her, he caught a grope of her flank, which he later described as "If you could put a giant marshmallow in a drier and not have it melt..." Thus the nickname "Marshmallow" was born. The two playfully flirted with each other on occasion, and eventually, after noticing the troubles that Discord Whooves was going through, she offered him a very special gift: her virginity. After Twilight started getting a lot of flack for sleeping with one pony, Discord Whooves was one of the first to stand up and defend her. Twilight is one of the ponies that he's visited the most often, She was his date for Hearts and Hooves Day, and will be his date for Pony Prom. Of the rare occasions that he has "turned brown", Twilight has been connected to two of them, being either the thought behind it, or the physical cause of it. He has said that there is something about her that makes him feel content "for once". Twilight has also explained that she can't use the memory spell on the Doctor to fix his discordation because she never knew him before he was discorded. 'Octavia' The Doctor accidentally crashed into her room when he was flying the TARDIS while drunk. This particular Octavia has a Russian accent, and can only be described as an 'ice queen'. Despite being a 'classy' pony, Octavia can be quite agressive, hitting the Doctor over the head with her cello, tying him up, and even kicking him in the face in one instance. She seems to be very strict, cold, and to the point. The Doctor is quite enamoured with her because she matches him in color, style, and (in his eyes) class. He has persued her on multiple occasions, only to be shot down and rejected every time. It should be noted that the only time she has ever had an expression beyond apathy was after the Doctor angrilly insulted her in Russian as he was leaving. 'Opal Crab' A mutant chimera that was sent to the Doctor by MissPinkamena. Opal Crab is a monster with a crab body, the head of Rarity's cat, Opal, Winona's tail, and a disturbing zalgo-like mouth with 4 protruding and constantly salivating tentacles. The creature is loose on the TARDIS and finds random opportunities to latch on to the Doctor; Most commonly preferring to grab his face. The Doctor is absolutely terrified of Opal Crab, and describes it as being 'everything unpleasant', but he's too scared to approach it and attempt to get rid of it once and for all. So far, Opal Crab has been generally harmless and seems to want nothing more than to 'hug' the Doctor. 'Inkie Pie' Inkie Pie is a reoccurring trespasser on the Doctor's TARDIS. The first time she showed up, the Doctor was tempted to sleep with her, but was interrupted when she brought up the notion of a long lasting relationship. This frightened the Doctor, and caused him to kick her out. She has shown up two other times with no explenation, seeming to have a similar 4th wall breaking ability as her sister, Pinkie. Inkie stole the Doctor's first screwdriver, which resulted in him creating a new one for himself. She was thrown out into a barren snowwy field by the Doctor, and was discovered by the Master. She has become the Master's assistant since then. Currently, Inkie Pie is in an active story arc with the Master. (More to add as the story progresses) 'Perry Doctor' Perry Doctor, originally an April Fool's joke, is a Time Lord pony created by a breath of energy from the Doctor, while he was having a nightmare during April 1st. The name 'Perry' comes from the name chosen for a background pony called "Perry Pierce", who has a similar appearance to "Pokey Pierce" but has a red coat and an hourglass cutie mark. Some fans have pointed out his similarities to the Third Doctor. In the dream, the Doctor violently regenerated from what seemed to be a 'butter induced coma'. As usual for the Doctor's new regenerations, Perry Doctor went about immediately examining and discovering himself. He stated his hatred for butter and tossed it all out of the TARDIS. Immediately after this, he brought Twilight on the TARDIS as a companion, and apologized to Ditzy with a romantic kiss. The final frame shows him standing heroically with the two mares hanging on to him as he announced their epic adventures "Without Butter". This statement caused the Doctor to wake up in a startle, breathing out a small puff of time energy. By now, it seems Perry Doctor is existing in a realm of dreams. The TARDIS What is a TARDIS A TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space) is a living, sentient ship that was created (or, rather, grown) by the Time Lords. The Doctor is/was not the only one with a TARDIS. A TARDIS travels through Time and Space through highly scientific ways that occasionally even cause it to collide with past versions of itself, leading to paradoxes and loops with no beginning that the Doctor for sanity's sake just explains to his feeble non-Time Lord companions as "Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Stuff" (note that the disorganized nature of time is a direct consequence of the Time Lords' destruction; they were the ones who kept things in order). Suffice to say, when a TARDIS goes from A point to B point and quite possibly from C time to D time, on occasion even breaking the barrier between @ universe and $ universe, it does this in such a smooth way that it fades out of existence at the start and fades into existence at the destination. However, since the TARDIS is rarely what it looks like, let it be a stone, a pillar, a statue or even a Blue Police Box, it also has the ability of "traditional" flight. In keeping with the ancient Time Lord directives of non-interference with history, TARDIS ships are designed to blend in perfectly with their surroundings. As such, each one is equipped with a "Chameleon Circuit" which activates whenever the TARDIS materializes, and changes the ship's external appearance to match something from the environment. A well working TARDIS would appear as a statue in a roman statue garden for example and a large Blue Police Box in the London of 1963. Furthermore, TADISes are also equipped with "perception filters", mechanisms that drastically reduce the chances of their getting noticed by unaware people near them, and even have the ability to become fully invisible on occasion. Since the interior of each TARDIS exists independently of the exterior (a trait common in many Time Lord technologies), they are all vastly more spacious inside than they would appear from outside. Every TARDIS is equipped with many rooms, customizable to the Time Lord's comfort, and more can be created or destroyed as the owner sees fit. Another relevant fact is that the TARDISes exist across all of time and space, to facilitate their role as time vehicles. This means that each TARDIS is equipped with an energy source more powerful than entire universes. The Doctor's TARDIS There are a few things about the Doctor's TARDIS (given name: "Sexy" / "You sexy thing") that set it apart from other TARDISes. First of all, it is "borrowed" which is Doctor talk to having removed it from a museum without getting written permission ("written permission" being Doctor talk for "any permission"). The fact that it was needed to be removed from a museum, also hints at the fact that his TARDIS was an "old" Type 40 model, which was called back and replaced by the time he 'borrowed' it. In fact, this is believed to be the very last Type 40 TARDIS in existence, even the Master using a different, newer model. Along the years this TARDIS took on a few bruises, most of which the Doctor (very) lovingly tended to, but they occasionally show, such as in the broken Chameleon Circuit which sticks by its 1963 London settings (Big Blue Police Box) even when landing on a high tech Dalek ship where a bit of camouflage would be useful. In addition to being old, obsolete ship, the Doctor's TARDIS also gives the appearance of being unreliable. This is only a superficial aspect, however: since it is alive, and practically omniscient, the TARDIS also shares a special psychic bond with her owner. As such, it does not always take him where he wants to go, but always takes him where he needs to go, or where his help is required. Features Apart from 'the transmat' which allows solid objects to be sent and received by the Doctor, the TARDIS also has a limited fabrication ability (which is how the Doctor's two latest sonic screwdrivers were created), as well as a vast suite of sensors for observing and communicating the Universe, even from within the Time Vortex. It is also set up with many rooms that could keep the most outgoing person entertained for weeks, if not months. Among these rooms are: *A spacious Living Room/Control Room (Complete with working Fireplace, a beloved lounge chair, trophy stand/bookcases) *A Master Bedroom (With a Muffin shaped decoration on the bed) *A Kitchen (Reminiscent of a Downtown VIP bar) *A Library (Very large, extravagantly decorated, possibly containing thousands of volumes or more) *A billiards/game room *At least one Pool room (The TARDIS has a pool and a working Hot Tub) *A bathroom (a must) *Theater (Large enough for at least a dozen ponies) *A Ballroom pool5.png|The Doctor's swimming pool hottub.png|The Hot Tub of the Time Machine pool.png|Billiards/Game Room newconsole.png|The TARDIS Console labrary3.png|Library shower1.png|Bathroom Shower kitchen.png|The Kitchen/Bar partner7.png|The Ballroom firstsight1.png|Derpy/Ditzy's old bedroom cider10.png|Doctor's favorite lounge couch Gallery tumblr_ly70a6jUHl1r6tx2mo2_400.png|The Blog's Logo. It's based off a Doctor Who logo used during the 70s. tumblr_lxg83mjm2Y1r8f79so10_500.png|The Master about to molest the Doctor tumblr_lxg83mjm2Y1r8f79so4_500.png Discorded.png Tumblr lzg8gkPtJp1r8f79so1 500.png|The "un-discorded" Doctor with Miss Twilight Sparkle Tumblr lwknuk5gqr1r8f79so8 500.png Category:Ask blog Category:OC Category:Background Character Category:Story blog Category:Grimdark blog Category:NSFW Category:Draw blog